Runaway Princess
by docsangel
Summary: When Sophia Trager finds out that she's pregnant by a SON and thinks he doesn't want it, she runs away. But when she's attacked and has to go to the only place she feels safe, will they take her back or will her and her son be left to the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on the side of my tub, I look at the test in my hands and the two pink lines. Shit. How am I going to tell him? My dad is going to kill him...and me, Sophia Trager is a dead, knocked up woman walking. I've been hooking up with a member of my dad's club for the last six months now and he's been amazing. Hell, I've fallen completely in love with the goofy Puerto Rican. But how will Juice handle this news? I head out the door and to my doctor to confirm and after confirming, I have my ultrasound pictures in hand telling me that I am currently eight weeks pregnant with Juice's baby.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I see Juice standing at the picnic table talking to Jax. "What's up brother?" Juice asks Jax. "Shit. Wendy's pregnant man. What am I going to do?" Jax asks. "Shit. Sorry man. But better you than me brother." Juice says. I stop in my tracks. I turn around and run back to my car and peel off the lot. Pulling up to my house, I run inside. I guess now I know how he'll react, I think to myself as the tears fall. Deciding what I need to do, I pack everything I can into three duffle bags and write a letter to my dad to leave on the coffee table because I know he will be by tonight like he is every night.

 _Daddy._

 _I am so sorry. I messed up and I can't fix it. Please don't be mad at me but I have to go. I can't explain right now but I promise I will someday. I don't know where I'm going but please know that I will be safe. I love you Daddy an I am so sorry if I disappointed you. I never meant to._

 _Your Lady Bug_

Getting into my car, I head out of Charming and several hours later I am in San Francisco. Checking into the hotel, I left my contract phone at home and bought a burner. I turn in for the night, knowing that tomorrow I have to find a job and a doctor.

My dad pulls up to my house and knocks but gets no answer. Walking in, he looks around, calling out for me. "Sophia? You here Lady Bug?" he calls out but doesn't get an answer and doesn't find me, he walks to the living room and sees the note on the coffee table. Picking it up, he takes out his phone and calls Clay. "Brother, Soph's gone...No, she left a note. She's gone man. My kid's gone." he says, sitting down on my couch with his head in his hands. A few minutes later, the entire club is in my living room. "Why did she leave?" Jax asks. "I don't know. All the note says is she messed up and she didn't want to disappoint me. She could never disappoint me." Tig says as the tears start to fall and Bobby sits beside him, hand on his shoulder for support. "Juice, track her phone." Clay says. "No need." Tig says, sliding my phone onto the coffee table. None of the guys knowing where to go from here.

Waking up the next morning, I hit the want ads and make some calls. By the end of the day, I have an office job and a new doctor. Now let's hope that I can stay hidden from the club. Laying down that night in the hotel bed, I place my hand on my stomach and say "I'm so sorry little bug." as the tears start to fall. I spend the rest of the night in that bed, sobbing for the life that I wish would have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a month since I've left Charming and I like my job and have am renting a room from a nice old lady that said she would even watch the baby once I give birth so that I can still work. Sitting at my desk, I look up and see someone looking at me. I look away but he comes over and says "Good morning Sophia." Jake says. "Morning Jake." I say, looking back at my computer. "You wanna get something to eat after work?" he asks. "I appreciate the offer but I don't think that's a good idea." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. I sigh. "Jake, I just moved here and I need to concentrate on getting things ready for my baby." I tell him. "You're pregnant?" He asks. "Yeah and, no disrespect, but I really don't want to get involved with anyone right now." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. Congrats I guess." he says. "Thanks." I say as he walks off.

Six months later, I'm sitting at home, on my day off when the contractions start. "Are you okay honey?" Martha asks. "Contractions are starting. They are about twenty minutes apart." I say. I stand up and my water breaks. "Let's get you to the hospital sweetheart." Martha says as she helps me out to her car. Getting to the hospital, ten hours later my son is born and he looks exactly like his father. I look down at my perfect little boy and the tears start to fall but Martha doesn't leave my side, knowing about Juice.

Mateo is three months old and things have changed. Jake kept asking me out and I kept turning him down. I walk out of work to head home and Jake is standing by my car. "Let me take you out." he says. "Jake, I need to concentrate on my son." I tell him. "That's not the right answer Sophia." he says as he pins me to my car. Kissing my lips roughly, I pull away and he grabs my upper arms and slams me against my car. Letting go with one hand, he smacks me hard across the face he says "You belong to me. Now, you need to find a family for that bastard of yours and get your shit packed. I'll be there in the morning to get you and you will move in. You hear me?" he says. I just nod my head and he lets me go. I walk into the house and Martha sees me. "What happened?" she asks. "Jake. He attacked me." I tell her. "Sweetheart you need to report this." she tells me. "His dad is a judge. Won't do any good." I tell her. "Then you need to go somewhere that you and little bug will be safe." she tells me.

I move to my room and pack everything I can into my car and then pack up Mateo's things and hugging her goodbye, I say "Please stay safe and don't let him in." I tell her. "Don't worry about me baby. I'll head to my sister's for a few days so you just call me when you get to where you're going." she says. "I will. I promise." I tell her, hugging her one more time.

I get in the car and start to drive. The only place that I felt totally safe was in Charming. But would my dad take me back? Will Juice hate me? The tears start to fall as I drive closer and closer to Charming. I am so scared of what my dad will say but more scared that Juice will hate me and not want anything to do with Mateo. He doesn't deserve any of this.

Pulling up in front of the house I know so well, I see his bike parked out front. Getting Mateo's carrier out of the car and walking up to the door. Knocking on the door, I take a deep breath before the door opens and I say "Hey Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Soph?" my dad asks. "Hey." I say softly. "Get in here." he says quickly. I pick up the carrier and walk into the house. My dad pulls me in for a hug and asks "Where have you been?" Without pulling away I say "San Francisco." I tell him. He looks down at the carrier and asks "Who's this?" I pick Mateo up out of the carrier and say "This is Mateo, your grandson." I tell him. "Holy shit. He's so little." He says, looking at Mateo. "He's three months old." I tell him. "This why you left?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Baby, this was not reason to leave. You know I would have helped you." he says. "But the father didn't know and I didn't think he'd want him." I tell him. "Who's his daddy?" he asks. I look down at my hands while he's holding my son and say "Juice. We'd been hooking up for awhile. He didn't know." I tell him. "Shit. You know you have to tell him but for now, tell me where those bruises came from." he says. "This guy I was working with kept asking me out and I kept turning him down. He waited for me after work and slammed me against my car telling me to find a family to take Mateo that I was moving in with him. When I said no, he smacked me." I tell him. "We need to go to the club right now." he tells me. "Daddy." I say. "No. No one touches my kid, or my grandkid." he says before kissing my temple. "I was scared you'd be disappointed in me." I say. "Never baby. Never." he says.

A few minutes later, we pull up at the clubhouse. My dad takes Mateo's carrier from me and we walk inside. Everyone turns to see us and comes to hug me and welcome me home. Gemma looks at my son and asks "Who's this little cutie?" Gemma asks. "This is my son. Mateo Carlos Ortiz." I say and see Juice's eyes snap to mine. After a minute, dad says "You two should talk. I'll fill everyone in." I look at him and nod. Taking Mateo's carrier with me, Juice and I head to his dorm. Walking in, he closes the door and I place the carrier on the desk. Not looking at Juice, I hear him ask "I have a son?" I nod my head and say "Yes. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Juice. I understand if you don't want anything to do with him. I won't pressure you for anything. I promise." I say. He looks at me and ask "Why did you leave?" I still don't look away from Mateo but say "When I left, I was eight weeks pregnant with little bug. I came here to tell you and you were talking to Jax. He'd just found out that Wendy was pregnant and you told him 'better you than me brother' so I figured you wouldn't be very happy about him." I say. "Can I hold him?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. I move to get him out of the carrier and say "Come here little bug. It's time to meet Daddy." I turn and hand Mateo to Juice and step back. He looks down at our son and just watches him. Mateo looks back up at him and I say "He looks just like you. Smile and all." I tell him. Juice, I get it if you hate me. If you want to be in his life we can work out something. You can see him whenever you want." I tell him. "Come here." he says. I don't move. "Come here please." he says again. I walk closer to him. He takes my hand and pulls me to him. Pressing his lips to mine softly, while still holding our son, he says "Don't leave me again." I nod as the tears start to fall.

A little later, we head out to the main room and Clay calls church. Juice hands me Mateo and kisses me softly and says "Please be here when I come out." I nod and say "We will." He kisses me one more time before heading inside the chapel, looking back one more time before closing the doors. Gemma walks over and says "Give me my grandson." I smile softly and hand her Mateo and we sit on the couch together. Once we sit she tells me "You better not leave again." I nod and say "Yes Ma."

Inside the chapel, Clay says "Tig is going to catch us up on what's going on. Looks like the Princess is having some problems." Everyone looks at Tig and he says "She left because she was pregnant and didn't think that we would be very happy about it. She should have known better than that." Tig says. Bobby claps Juice on the shoulder and says "Another son to add to the ranks." and Juice just smiles. Tig speaks again. "She was working while in San Fran and one of the guys she was working with kept asking her out. She kept refusing and he finally made a move on her. Slammed her into her car when she turned him down again. Bruises on her upper arms and you saw her face. Smacked her when she still said no. Told her to find a family to take my grandson and that she was moving in with him. He wasn't giving her a say. She came straight to my house with Mateo in tow." Tig says. "No one touches my family." Juice says. They all look at him. "We'd been together for months before she left. She's my girl. Period. And he's my kid. No one touches what's mine." he says and they all look at him smiling. "You okay with that brother?" Juice asks Tig and he says "Absolutely brother."

The guys come out of chapel and Juice and Tig walk over to me, Gemma and Mateo. "Can I talk to you?" Juice asks and I nod. I look at Gemma and she says "I got him." Juice and I head to his dorm. As soon as we are in the door, he closes it and locks it and his lips crash with mine. When we come up for air he says "Don't ever leave me again. Please." I nod and say "I won't. But Juice…" I start. "But nothing. You're my girl and he's my kid. You're my family Princess. Nothing changes that." he says as he kisses me softly. "You're staying with me." he says. "Juice…" I start. "You and our son are staying with me. Period. Tomorrow I'll have Gemma take you to get the things you need for Mateo but you're both staying with me. I'm not letting you go again." he tells me and I smile softly. "I love you Juice." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says. We hear a knock on the door and Juice opens the door to see my dad standing there. "You staying with Juice?" he asks and I nod my head. "Tara is bring over a bassinet to Juice's house to set up until you and Gemma can go shopping tomorrow." he tells me and I nod.

A little later, after giving them all the info I had on Jake, we head to Juice's house. Pulling up in the driveway, I get out and go to get Mateo, but Juice stops me. "I got him." he says. He has two of the three duffles on his shoulders and I grab the other two and the diaper bag and follow him inside. We take the bags to his bedroom and see the bassinet already set up. I take Mateo out of his carrier and start to change him and get his bottle together. "Can you show me how to do his bottle?" Juice asks. "Yeah. It's formula. I couldn't breastfeed. Couldn't produce enough. It's one scoop for every two ounces of water." I tell him. He fixes the bottle and then puts it in the warmer that I had plugged up. Once it was warm enough, I ask "You wanna feed him?" His eyes light up and he smiles that smile I love so much. Sitting on the couch next to him while he feeds our son, I say "He doesn't look anything like me. I don't think he got anything from me. He's even sleeping through the night already." I tell him. "Really? Don't most babies take like a year for that?" he asks. "Yeah but when I was pregnant, the woman I lived with, Martha, she told me to poke at my stomach when I stopped feeling him moving, that it would wake him up and then he would sleep when I did. I did it and he was born sleeping through the night." I tell him. After feeding and burping Mateo, Juice is holding him. "Watch this. He's ticklish on his feet. Just look at his face." I tell him and tickle his little feet. Juice sees his own smile, smiling back at him and he looks at me and says "He does look like me." I lay my head on his shoulder, while he spends time with our son. Little did I know that the next few days were going to change things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting Mateo to sleep in his bassinet, he sits on the bed while I am in the shower. I get out and walk into the bedroom and see him just watching Mateo. Standing at the bathroom door, I look at him. "He's perfect." Juice says. "He is." I say softly. He looks up at me and says "Come here." I walk over and he pulls me to straddle him. "I missed you." he says as he cups my face. I feel a tear fall and he wipes it away. "Why are you crying baby?" he asks. "I was so scared you'd hate me for not telling you about him." I say. "I could never hate you. I hate that I wasn't there for you but, Princess, I could never hate you." he says. He kisses my lips softly and I say "I missed you so much, Juan. I cried for you. When I had him, I sat in the hospital bed, holding him, wishing you were there with me." I tell him. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here now." He tells me. I look into his eyes and next thing I know, I crash my lips with his and he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom so not to wake Mateo up.

Once inside the bathroom, he puts me to stand and we start shedding clothes. Once undressed, he puts me on the counter and kisses me hard. Placing his hard cock at my wet entrance, sliding the head up and down my wet folds making me moan into the kiss before he enters me slowly. We both groan at the sensation that we both missed. Thrusting in and out slowly at first, I moan "Harder Juice. Please." I beg. He speeds up and starts to fuck me hard and fast and before I know it, I feel myself fall apart around him and he follows right behind me. Putting his forehead against mine, he says "I fucking love you." I feel the tears falling again and say "I love you too Juan Carlos."

We get dressed for bed and climb in together. Laying, facing the bassinet, he lays behind me and pulls me to him. I feel him kiss my neck and I snuggle back into him. "I really am sorry Juice. I'm so sorry." I say as I start to sob, all of the stress finally finding its way out. He pulls me to turn facing him and just holds me while I sob. He rubs my back and I hear him whisper "It's okay baby. I got you. You're here now. We're together now." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "I love you. I won't let you go again." I kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss. Pulling back, we look at each other and Mateo starts whimpering. "I got him." he says. He gets out of bed and puts his and on Mateo's stomach and says "It's okay little bug. Daddy's here." and Mateo immediately quietens down and Juice smiles. "He loves his daddy already." I tell him. He walks back over to the bed and climbs in beside me. Pulling me to him, he says "Thank you." I look at him and he says "For my son. For coming home." I look at him and before I can say anything, he says "I would have been happy about him. I would have been there." he tells me. I kiss his lips and say "I am so sorry." He look at me and says "Stop that. You're here now. You're here with me now. I have my family. I will do everything I can for you and our son. But I need to know you want this. You want to be a family." he says. "I want this more than anything, Juan. I really want this." I tell him as more tears fall. "Good because I plan on giving you my crow and making you my wife because our son has my last name, you should too." he says. I kiss him deeply as he pulls me as close as he can get me.

The next morning, we wake up and the first thing Juice does is move to check on Mateo. "He usually doesn't wake up for another hour." I tell him. "He's a good baby isn't he?" he asks. "Yeah he is. The best." I say. "Did you mean what you said last night?" I asked. "About giving you my crow and making you my wife?" he asks and I nod. He walks over to me and pulls me to him and says "I meant every fucking word." he says. I look into his eyes and say "Then I better start breakfast for my Old Man." He smiles wide and about that time, Mateo starts crying. "I'll get him changed." Juice says. "I'll have his bottle ready." I say. Kissing me softly, I watch as he picks up our son. "Hey little bug. Daddy's got you." he says and Mateo stops crying and just looks at Juice smiling and I can't help but think that maybe things will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juice walks into the kitchen with Mateo and I hand him the bottle. He starts feeding our son while I cook breakfast. I look over at him and start laughing. "What?" Juice asks. "Just thinking how I'm the daughter of a badass biker and you are a badass biker but inside this house it's like we're freaking Ozzy and Harriet." I say laughing harder and he starts laughing too. He finishes feeding Mateo and puts him in his carrier while I plate the food. After we eat, Juice is sitting in the living room with our son while I clean up the kitchen.

A little later, there is a knock on the door. Juice gets up to answer it and he lets Gemma in. "You about ready to go?" she asks. "Yeah, just let me get Mateo in his carrier." I tell her. "I got him. Go." he says and hands me a wad of cash. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. Get what we need for our boy and get some lunch. I got him. If the club calls, I'll call you." he tells me. "Okay." I say. I kiss the top of Mateo's head and then kiss Juice's lips and he says "I love you baby." I smile and say "I love you more." before walking out the door with Gemma.

I get into her SUV and as soon as we pull out of the driveway, she asks "How are things with you two?" I smile softly and say "Good I think. Him and Mateo have already started bonding and he said he wants me to have his crow and wants to marry me." I tell her. "That's good baby but I swear to all things holy, you leave us again and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass myself." she tells me. "I won't Ma. I promise." I tell her.

We pull up to the baby furniture store and start picking out everything we need for Mateo's nursery including the baby monitor with video to ease mine and Juice's minds at night. I go to set the delivery time and Gemma says "Already got that covered." I see Jax and Opie walk in and they were in Opie's truck. "Hey Princess." Opie says. "Hey guys. Thanks for this." I say. "You're our sister. We got you. But when we get there, Juicy Boy is gonna have to hand over my nephew." Jax says and I start laughing. Opie pulls me into his side and says "You better not leave again." I look up at him and say "Seeing as my Old Man has already put his foot down, I'm not going anywhere." I tell him and they all smile.

We pull into the driveway and Juice walks to the door. "Mateo is in his bassinet in our room napping." he tells me. I walk up and kiss him softly and he says "You go in and relax, we'll get this stuff set up." he tells me. I nod and Gemma and I head inside while the guys take the furniture into the nursery and start putting everything together. An hour and a half later, the room is set up and I am in there putting his clothes away. Once everything was done, Juice and I sit on the couch and he's playing with my fingers. "What are you thinking?" I ask, suddenly worried he's rethinking things. He gets up and heads to the bedroom and I don't move. He still hasn't said anything but when he comes back, he has something in his hand. Sitting back down, he says "I love you baby. I love you so fucking much. It ripped me apart when you left because not only did I not know why but because I lost the woman that I love so much. You gave me a perfect son, now I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "I will." He kisses me hard before pulling back and putting the ring on my finger. I look at the ring and see it looks familiar. "I asked Tig for his blessing and when he gave it to me, he gave me this ring. Said it was your mom's." I look up at him and say "I love you so much Juan." He kisses me softly and says "You have one month to plan this wedding." I smile and say "Okay baby." before he hovers over me and makes loves to me right there on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up in Juice's arms. We hear Mateo cry and Juice says "I got him." I kiss him softly and say "I'll get the bottle ready." I get up and head to the kitchen while Juice gets Mateo changed and dressed. Walking into the kitchen, I have breakfast going and hand him the bottle so he can feed Mateo. I look over and see him looking down at Mateo. Before I can apologize again, he looks at me and seeing the look in my eyes he says "Baby, don't. I told you, you're here now." I nod and turn back to the food. I feel his arm turn me around and he kisses me softly and says "Make it up to me by marrying me and giving me more babies." he says. I look at him shocked and ask "You want more kids?" He kisses me again and says "Yeah, I do baby."

We pull up to the clubhouse, him on his bike and me in my car and he carries Mateo into the clubhouse with me behind him. As soon as we put him down, Dad says "Give me my grandson." I smile and take him out of the carrier and hand him to my dad. He sits down and Mateo just looks up at him and he's talking to my son. I move close to Juice and he pulls me closer and kisses me softly and we just watch my dad with Mateo.

I see Gemma walk in and I walk over to her. "Hey Gemma? I need a favor." I say. "Sure baby. What do you need?" she asks. "I have a month to plan my wedding and can use your help." I tell her. "Of course baby." she says. I smile and she gets out a pad and paper and starts making a list of things we need to do. "Can we have the ceremony in your garden?" I ask. "You always loved my garden. Of course we can. I think it would be perfect." she says. I can't help but smile.

I look around and don't see Juice or Mateo. Tig walks up and says "He's in the kitchen making him a bottle." I smile softly and say "He's really good with him." Tig smiles and says "Yeah. He is." Juice walks out and sits on the couch, feeding Mateo and I walk over and hear him talking to our son. "You, little bug, are the best thing to happen to me. You and your mom. I can't wait to give you brothers and sisters and see you grow up." he says. I sit next to him with tears in my eyes. "You're amazing. You know that?" I ask. He kisses me softly and says "You're the amazing one." I lay my head on his shoulder and watch him feeding our son. A few minutes later, I get a text from Opie. It was a picture of the three of us sitting there. I look at Opie and see him smiling and I have to smile back. I show the picture to Juice and then nod to Opie and Juice nods his thanks.

That night, we're at home and I see Juice come out of the spare room where his computer is and he's holding a frame. He walks over to the mantle and I see him put it on the mantle. Looking up at the picture, it's the picture that Opie took. "You printed it?" I ask. "Yeah. Our first family picture." he says. "Yeah. It is." I say. "I spoke to Gemma and we are going to go tomorrow to get everything set up for the wedding." I tell him. "Okay. I'll make sure you have money and I'll spend more time with Little Bug." he says and I can't help but smile. "I love you." I say. "I love you more." he says and I know he's telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Gemma picks me up and before I head out the door, I kiss Mateo's head and then kiss Juice. We head out the door and the first stop is to order the cake. Once that's ordered, we head to look at dresses. "What kind of dress are you thinking about?" Gemma asks. "I was thinking something floor length, flowy." I tell her. We start looking through the dresses on the rack. "What about this one?" Gemma asks. It's floor length with a lot of sequence. "Too flashy. I want something simple." I tell her. We look a little longer and she pulls a dress off the rack and I look at it. It's perfect. Long and flowy and strapless. "Gemma, it's perfect." I say. "Let's try it on." she tells me. We head to the dressing area and when I get the dress on, I step out of the dressing room. "You look beautiful." Gemma says. "Yes she does." we hear a voice say. Gemma stands closer to me and I freeze. "Do we know you?" Gemma asks. "Sophia knows me." he says. "J-Jake. W-What are you doing here?" I ask. "Just wanting to check up on you. You moved overnight and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he says, feigning concern. "You know him?" Gemma asks. "W-We worked together back in San Francisco." I tell her. "Well, it was good seeing you. You really do look beautiful in that dress." he says before walking off. Gemma turns to me and I'm going into a panic attack. "Baby, breathe. Just breathe." she says as she tries to calm me down. "You need to tell me what's going on right now." she tells me. I lead her into the dressing room as she helps me out of the dress and I'm changing back into my clothes. "Can you just take me home? Have the guys come over and I'll tell you all at once. I promise." I tell her. "Fair enough baby but you're getting this dress." she says and I nod.

Walking into the house, all of the guys are standing there waiting on us. Gemma takes Mateo from Juice and he asks "Why did you need everyone to meet here?" I take a deep breath and say "When Gemma and I were dress shopping, a man came up and commented on the dress. He was a guy that I worked with in San Fran." My dad looks at me and asks "The night you showed up. The bruises." he says and I nod my head. "Shit." my dad says. "He found me. Told me he came here to check on me since I moved overnight." I tell them. Juice walks over and says "Pack a bag for you and Bug. We're staying at the clubhouse until we find him." I nod and head to the bedroom to get our things together. My dad walks into the bedroom and asks "Are you okay?" I nod and say "Yeah. It's just, I'm scared Daddy." He pulls me close and says "I know. Quinn and Kozik are coming in to help too and Happy will stay close too." he tells me. "Okay. I want Mateo protected too. He wanted me to get rid of him so I wouldn't put it past him to do something to Bug." I say. "That won't happen. You and Bug won't be alone." Juice tells me from the door. "I know. Just don't want to leave anything to chance." I say. "I know baby. Anything else you think of, you tell us." Juice says and I nod.

We get to the clubhouse and Happy takes our things to Juice's dorm. "Thanks Hap." I say and he just nods. We sit there for awhile waiting on Kozik and Quinn to get there and as soon as I hear the bikes, I hand Mateo to Juice and run out the door. I see Quinn and jump into his arms. "Uncle Quinn!" I say as I feel his arms wrap around me. "Hey Soph." he says as he pulls back to look at me. "You okay?" he asks. "No. I'm not but that's why you're here. We'll explain inside." I say. I move to Kozik and hug him. "What's this I hear you and the idiot had a kid?" he asks. "First, don't call him an idiot. He's smarter than you. Second, yeah. I did. He's three months old. Mateo Carlos." I say. We all walk inside and I take Mateo from Juice and turn to Koz and Quinn and say "Meet Mateo." They both look at him and Quinn asks "Did he get anything from you, Soph?" I start laughing and say "Not a fucking thing." We all start laughing and then Clay calls church and they all pile into the chapel. I sit with Gemma and wait to see what the club wants to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The guys pile into the chapel with Quinn and Kozik in tow. "What do we need to know guys?" Quinn asked once they were all at the table. "Sophia took off over a year ago. Found out she was pregnant and thought we would be disappointed in her. Showed up with Mateo, bruised up and telling me this fucker wanted her to get rid of the kid and move in with him and he wasn't letting her have a say. Didn't find out about Juice being the kid's dad or about the kid until she showed up at my door bruised up. While her and Gemma were out shopping today, he walked up to her and spoke to her. This fucker needs to be handled. Koz, you're like a brother to her and so is Hap. Quinn, you're her favorite uncle. Thought the three of us and Juice could handle this fucker and show him just who he fucked with." Tig says. "Hell, yeah. Where do we start?" Quinn asked and the other three nod. Juice speaks up "I have been tracking his phone and his credit cards. Dumb fuck used his credit card to pay for a room at the Charming Inn." Juice said. "Then let's get ready and go." Clay says before ending church.

The guys walk out of the clubhouse and Juice walks over to me. "I need to talk to you." I nod and hand Mateo to Gemma. We head to the dorm and he says "We know where Jake is. We're going after him." he tells me. I move to his lap and he pulls me closer. "I love you Juan." I tell him. "I love you too. You and Bug both." he tells me. "Can I be there?" I ask. He looks at me and I speak again. "Juice, I need him to see that he didn't rattle me. I need him to see that I am standing stronger than ever and that he didn't get away with it." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and nods. Walking out to the main room I look at Gemma and ask "Can you watch Bug for a bit?" She smirks and says "I got him. Go handle your shit baby so we can finish planning your wedding." she tells me. I kiss her cheek and kiss Mateo's head and whisper "I love you Bug."

Pulling up to the warehouse, I get off of Juice's bike and he gets off behind me. Lacing his fingers with mine, he leads me into the warehouse to see Jake tied to a chair with plastic underneath him. I see Happy, Koz and Quinn pacing around him and you can see he's clearly rattled. My dad walks up and asks "You know who I am?" Jake shakes his head no. "What about me?" Juice walks up and he shakes his head no again. I step forward and ask "What about me?" His eyes go wide and he freezes. "Yeah. You remember me. But what you didn't know is that every man in this room with you, are like brothers and uncles to me. But this man?" I point to my dad. "Is my dad and this man?" I point to Juice "Is my Old Man. Soon to be my husband and is the father of my son that you told me to get rid of." I tell him and his eyes get wider if that was possible. I step closer to him and say "You thought you could force me to do what you wanted. Thought you could make me give up my son. Well, these men are going to have fun with you." I say before walking away.

Two hours later, Juice walks up to me and says "It's done. Let's go get the kid." I kiss him softly and say "Thank you." He looks at me seriously and says "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and our son." I kiss him one more time before we get on his bike and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I take Mateo from Gemma and pull him closer and just breathe him in. Juice pulls us closer and whispers "Let's go to bed." We walk into the dorm and I go to put him in the crib we set up in his dorm and he says "Let him sleep with us." I move our sleeping son to the bed and lay down with him and Juice lays on his other side. We lay there for awhile just watching him sleep. "I want more kids." he tells me. "Me too." I say as I look at him smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***One Month Later***

Standing in Gemma's kitchen, looking through the blinds to the garden where there is a makeshift altar and I see Juice standing there waiting on me and he's holding Mateo. I look at my dad and he asks "Are you ready?" I nod my head yes and we hear the music start. Walking down the makeshift aisle, Juice looks at me and smiles. As my dad walks me to Juice, he takes Mateo from Juice as he places my hand in Juice's. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the Justice of the Peace asks. "The club and I do." my dad says before moving to sit down next to Gemma and Clay. Juice takes both of my hands in his and he whispers "You look beautiful." The JOP asks "Do you Juan Carlos Ortiz take Sophia Rose Trager to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Juice looks at me and says "I do." The JOP looks at me and says "Do you Sophia Rose Trager take Juan Carlos Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smile at Juice and say "I do." We exchange rings and say our vows as we do. "With this ring, I vow to be a loving wife, Old Lady and mother to our son. I vow to honor you, cherish you and stand by your side during the dark and light times of our lives." I say to Juice. "I vow to be a loving husband, Old Man and father to our son. I vow to honor you, cherish you and stand by your side during the dark and light times of our lives." Juice says to me. We slip the rings on each other's fingers and the JOP says "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." As Juice kisses me softly but deeply, the JOP says "Introducing for the first time, Mr and Mrs Juan Carlos Ortiz." We look out at our family and I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life.

Once we share our first kiss as husband and wife, we get the party started. We spend most of the evening cutting the cake and talking to everyone. We have our first dance as husband and wife to the song Perfect by Ed Sheran. "You remember this song?" Juice asks me as we dance. "I do. This was playing the first time you kissed me." I tell him. "That was the night I fell in love with you." He tells me. "Me too." I tell him. After that dance, Dance With My Father Again by Luther Vandross comes on and I dance with my father. "I am so happy for you baby." he says. "Thank you Daddy. For everything. I'm still sorry about taking off like I did. I won't do that again." I tell him. He kisses my temple and says "I love you baby girl." I smile up at him and say "I love you too Daddy."

We go to leave and Gemma says "I'll take Mateo for the night so you can have your wedding night to yourselves." I kiss her cheek and say "Thanks Ma." before kissing Mateo's cheek and telling him "Be good for Grandma." We head to the house and spend our first night as husband and wife. Carrying me across the threshold, he carries me right to our bedroom. Laying me on the bed, we start to shed clothes before he hovers over me. Entering me slowly, he thrusts in and out at a slow and steady pace. "I love you so much." he says as he makes love to me. "I love you Juan Carlos."

The next morning, we head to Gemma's to get Mateo. Walking into her house, she's sitting in the kitchen giving him his bottle. "Hey Ma." I say. "Hey baby. Enjoy your night?" she asks smirking. "Repeatedly." I tell her and she starts laughing. "How was he?" Juice asks. "Perfect as always." she tells us. I walk over and see Mateo looking around like he's looking for something or someone. He sees Juice and starts kicking his legs and flailing his arms, getting excited and I can't help but smile. "Hey bug." Juice says and he pushes the bottle out of his mouth and starts cooing until Juice takes him and finishes feeding him. "He loves his daddy." I say and Juice just smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We take Mateo home and are sitting on the couch. Juice is holding our son and he's looking up at Juice and just smiling. "I still can't believe I have a kid." he says. "I know. I still can't believe it sometimes." I tell him. He looks at me and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." I lay my head on his shoulder and we just sit. "Talk to me baby." he says when he realized I wasn't smiling anymore. "Just thinking. Wondering how you would have really reacted when I told you I was pregnant with him." I tell him. "I would have been happy about it." he says. "Why did you tell Jax better him than you?" I ask softly. "Because he had confided in me that she was using. He didn't know how he was going to handle keeping her sober while she was pregnant." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "I promise I won't keep things from you again." I tell him. "Good. I won't keep things from you either." he tells me.

A little later, we put Mateo to bed and we lay in bed and he turns on a movie. I am snuggled into his side and he's rubbing his fingers up and down my side. I look up at him and he looks at me before I lean up and kiss his lips softly. He deepens the kiss before I move to straddle him. Taking my shirt off, leaving me in just my panties, I lean down to kiss him. I feel his hands slide to my hips and next thing I know I feel my panties being ripped off of me. I can't help the giggle that comes from my mouth into the kiss. I raise up slightly and slide down onto his hard member before I start sliding up and down on his impressive manhood with both of us moaning into the kiss. We break the kiss and he says "Cum for me baby." I find my release before he turns us over and starts pounding into me hard and fast. "Fuck Juan. Don't stop." I moan. He keeps his pace and I moan into his ear, "Who does my pussy belong to?" He smirks and says "Me baby." I feel him thrusting harder, if that was possible before saying "Who owns my pussy?" I ask. "I own that fucking pussy." he rasps before we both find our release together. "Fuck babe. Never fucking leave me again." he says. I cup his face and say "I'm not going anywhere." He kisses me with more love and more passion than he ever has before.

Waking up the next morning, the bed beside me is cold and I hear Juice in the nursery over the monitor. "Hey buddy. Daddy's got you. Let's get that belly full little dude." he says and I can't help but smile. I get up and dressed and head to the nursery door. I look and see my husband feeding our son. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say smiling. I walk over and kiss his lips softly and then kiss Mateo's head. "I'll start breakfast." I say. "Let's go to the diner." he says and I nod. I head to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day and when I'm done, I take Mateo and get him dressed and get his diaper bag ready before we head out the door and to the diner.

Walking into the diner, I sit on one side and Juice on the other and he puts Mateo's carrier in the booth seat with him. I sit there, watching my husband talking to our son and I can't believe that I was worried he wouldn't want us. Juice looks at me and asks "What?" I smile more and say "Just looking at my two favorite men." He reaches across and takes my hand with his free one and looks back at our son and Mateo just coos at his daddy. The waitress comes over and brings our food and I see her smiling at our little family. She looks at me and says "You're a lucky woman." I smile back and say "That I am."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pulling up at home, we get out of the car and Juice grabs Mateo's carrier. Walking inside, he carefully takes Mateo out of the carrier and places our sleeping son in his crib. Standing over his crib, Juice just stares down at him. I walk up and put my arms around his waist as he pulls me into his side. "I just can't stop looking at him." he tells me. "I know. He's such a cool little dude." I tell him. "He is." I say. We stand there a little longer before heading back to the living room.

Curling up on the couch, we turn on a movie on and just snuggle on the couch. Halfway through the movie I move to straddle him. He looks at me and smirks. I kiss his lips and he deepens the kiss, keeping his hands on my hips. I kiss across his cheek, to his ear and whisper "I need my husband to fuck me." I hear him growl before he picks me up and carries me to our bed. Laying me down on the bed, he crashes his lips with mine before we start shedding clothes. Entering me roughly, he starts thrusting in and out hard and fast. "Holy shit. Fuck baby you feel so good." he moans into my neck as his thrust become harder and faster and I feel myself come undone. "Cum for me baby. That's my pussy. Let me feel it." he growls and it throws me over the edge, calling his name as I cum. A few strokes later, he spills his seed inside me.

Laying beside me, he pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and feel him running his fingers lightly up and down my back. Neither of us saying anything but just enjoying the silence together. After a little bit, he laces his fingers with mine and kisses my knuckles. "I love you." he says. Smiling, I look at him and say "I love you too." I look up at him and ask "You okay?" He looks at me and says "Just thinking about things." I sit up and lean against the headboard and he sits up next to me. "Talk to me." I tell him. "You know, when you left, I was lost. I couldn't figure out what I did that would make you leave." he says. "Juan…" I start but he stops me. "I know it wasn't because of me that you left. I missed seeing you pregnant. I missed feeling him kicking your stomach. I'm not mad but I missed so much. I don't want to miss anything else." he tells me. "You won't baby. We're here for good. Neither of us are going anywhere." I tell him. "I know. You're my best friend. The love of my life. You and Mateo are everything to me." he says. Kissing him softly, I say "I feel the same way. You and Mateo are my life baby." I kiss him one more time before snuggling into his side.

A little later, I get up and head to the kitchen to make dinner. Hearing Mateo's little cries, Juice walks into the nursery and picks him up. Changing his diaper, he walks into the kitchen and I hand him the bottle I made while he was getting him. Sitting at the table, he's feeding Mateo and I can't help but smile. I get dinner done and Juice is eating his while holding Mateo. Juice looks at me and I say "I was thinking about getting a job." I tell him. "Don't you want to be a stay at home mom?" he asks. "I'd love that but I don't want you having to handle all the bills." I tell him. He looks at me like I have two heads. "Baby, stay home with Little Bug. I got the bills." he says. "Are you sure?" I aks. "Hell yeah." he says. I just look at him and smile. "Gemma wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night." he tells me. "Okay. I'll make something to take." I tell him. He smiles and I lean over and kiss him softly. "I think she just wants to see her grandson." I tell him. "You and her were always close weren't you?" he asks. "Yeah. She basically raised me, her and my dad." I tell him. "Mom was a coked out croweater and as soon as she had me, she split. Gemma stepped up." I tell him and he just smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next evening, we walk up to Gemma's door and walk inside the house, me carrying the cake I made and him carrying Mateo's carrier. As soon as I take the cake into the kitchen, Juice is behind me holding Mateo and Gemma dries her hands and says "Give me my grandson." Juice hands Mateo to her and I say "I told you." She looks at me confused and I said "I told him you only wanted to see your grandson." She laughs and says "Well, it ain't a lie." She loves on him a minute before telling the croweaters to keep working. She walks into the living room with us and is still holding our son when Juice takes a seat on the couch and pulls me into his lap. Gemma walks over to my dad and hands Mateo to him before heading back to the kitchen to finish dinner. While we are all sitting at the table eating, Gemma is holding the baby and I can't help but smile. I see one of the croweaters standing near the kitchen door and she's watching Juice. I lean over and ask "Something I should know?" He looks over at her and I see him glare at her and I realize he's not telling me something. "Excuse me." I say as I stand up and walk out the front door to get some air. A couple of minutes later, my dad follows me out. "What's wrong?" he asks. "One of the croweaters watching Juice and when he saw her looking he glared at her but he's not telling me what's going on." I tell him. "Talk to your Old Man. I'm sure it's nothing." he says.

We walk back inside and I see he's not at the table. I head to the kitchen and see him and her off to the side and she's trying to push up on him and he looks like he's scolding her. I walk over and ask "What's going on?" She looks at me and smirks and when I look at him he's pissed. "You fucking her?" I ask. "No. We were hooking up before you came back but not since you've been back but apparently she's not getting the message." he tells me. I look at him and he turns to me and crashes his lips into mine. When we separate, I look at her and say "He's got an Old Lady now. He's off limits." I tell her. "I don't give a shit. Sweetheart, he was coming to me before you got here. He'll be coming to me before you leave again." she tells me. I get in her face and say "Well, good thing I ain't leaving again, huh?" I say. "Why the hell would he want your fat ass when he can have me?" she asks. I have my hands balled into fists and see that Juice isn't doing anything to shut her up. "You know what? Fuck it." I grab the whore by her hair and pull her out the back door. Tossing her to the ground, I tell her "My Old Man is off fucking limits. You come near him again and I'll slit your goddamned throat. Now, get out." I tell her. She stands and says "He doesn't want me to leave, do you Juicy?" she asks. "I want you gone. No one fucking wants you." he tells her. "You wanted my pussy the other day didn't you?" she asks. I look at him and he says "I don't know what she's talking about." I turn back to her and instead of saying anything, I tackle her. Punching her in the face and ribs. Standing back up I start kicking her in the ribs and put my foot down on her throat. "You come near me or my husband again and I'll fucking kill you." I tell her. I turn to look at Juice and he tries to grab me and I say "Don't." I walk past him and into the house. "Gemma, can you keep Bug tonight?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I got him." she says. I head to my car and before I get there, Juice pins me to the car. "I never touched her. Never tried to. I've not touched her since before you came back. I swear Princess." he says. I look at him for a minute before I look and see my dad nodding that he's telling the truth. I look back at Juice and say "I find out you're lying, so help me God…" I say before he cuts me off with a kiss. Pulling away he says "I'd never do that to you. I promise." He pulls me to him and I start to calm down a little. But it made me realize how easy it would be for him to cheat. I love him but now that worry is in the back of my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We get back to the house and I go straight into the bathroom and lock the door. Getting into the shower, I start to sob. Once the water gets cold, I get out and dry off and get dressed. Opening the door, I see Juice sitting on the side of the bed, waiting for me. "Come here." he tells me. I walk over and he pulls me to stand between his knees. Looking up at me he says "I don't want you to ever think that I would cheat on you." he says. "I know but it just made me realize just how easily you could." I tell him. Pulling me into his lap he says "Princess, you're perfect. There's no way in hell that I would. You have no clue the things you do to me just being near me." he says and I look at him. "You remember the first time I kissed you?" he asks and I nod. "We were at Fun Town and you wanted to ride the ferris wheel but no one would ride it with you so I did. When we got stopped and stuck on the top? You started getting a little anxious and I made you look at me and concentrate on me to get your mind off of it. When I looked at you, all I saw was you. I saw my crow on you. I saw you and Bug. I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you. I had to be with you. I fell head over heels in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." he tells me. I feel the tears falling and he kisses me. "You know when you kissed me that night, I went home and I didn't sleep at all. All I could think about was you kissed me and if you would ever do it again." I tell him. "Now I get to spend the rest of my life, kissing the one woman that can drive me completely insane just by walking into the room. No one else exists to me anymore." he tells me. Looking into his eyes I ask "You mean that don't you?" Kissing me softly he says in between kisses "Every...fucking...word."

Laying me down on the bed, he hovers over me. "Love me Juan Carlos." I whisper. "Always Princess." he says before crashing his lips with mine and we start to shed clothes. Entering me slowly, we spend all night making passionate love and showing each other how we feel before finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

Getting up the next morning, we head to Gemma's to get Mateo. Walking into her house, she's sitting at the table feeding Bug. "Hey Ma." I say. "Hey baby. You feeling better?" she asks. "Yeah. Juice and I talked and I'm okay." I tell her and she looks at me concerned. "I know he loves me and won't cheat on me. Just gotta get my mind right." I tell her. "He know?" she asks. "Yeah. We talked last night." I tell her. "Good baby. Just don't let those whores in your head. That man ain't touching nobody but you and from the looks of it he did a lot of that last night." she says smirking. "That he did. This morning too." I tell her. "You gonna give me another grandbaby?" she asks. "Eventually." I tell her and she just smiles. Juice comes back into the room and asks "You ready to go?" I smile and say "Yeah." He puts Mateo in his carrier and heads out to the car.

A week goes by and I have barely eaten. I can't get her calling me a fat ass out of my head. We go to bed that night and Juice kisses me and grabs for the bottom of my shirt. Stopping him, I say "Tonight's about you." before I start kissing down his bare chest to the top of his boxer briefs. Pulling them down and off, I take his hard member and slide my lips over the tip and take him completely into my mouth. Sliding up and down his hard member, his hand in my hair, setting the pace he wants. I continue my assault until he starts pulling me up. I don't let him. I hollow out my cheeks and he loses it right then, spilling his seed into my mouth and I swallow every drop. Moving to lay beside him, he starts pulling at my panties and I tell him "Nope. Tonight was about you." as I lay my head on his chest. He looks at me and asks "You okay?" I nod my head yes and say "Why wouldn't I be?" He sighs and says "Because all week, you've been giving me head and won't let me touch you. You think I haven't noticed that?" he asks. I look at him and say "I'm fine baby. Just been tired and want to make sure I still take care of you." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "But I want to be inside my wife. I want to make love to my wife. I want more than just a blowjob. If that was all I wanted I would be at the clubhouse." he tells me. I get up and head to the kitchen. He follows me and before I can ask he says "No I haven't been getting anything from anyone but you before your mind even goes there. Why won't you let me touch you?" he asks. I feel the tears start to fall and say "I just keep hearing that fucking croweater calling me a fat ass and it makes me wonder if you think that too." I say. He walks over and cups my face and makes me look at him. "Listen to me and listen good. You are not fat. You are fucking perfect and sexy and it kills me laying next to you knowing you won't let me touch you. I want to be inside you so fucking bad baby. Fuck. It kills me." he says. I see the honesty in his face and I say "Show me." I say.

He picks me up and puts me on the counter. Crashing his lips with mine, he pulls my shirt over my head and throws it to the floor. Assaulting my breasts like a man dying of thirst, he pulls my panties off and lowers his boxer briefs before entering me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace, I feel so much pleasure that I can't even form words. "Cum for me baby. Show me you love my cock." he rasps and that throws me over the edge. I find my release with him right behind me. Cupping my face, still inside me he kisses me roughly and says "I fucking love you Princess." I feel the tears start and say "I love you too Juan."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We move things back to the bedroom and I am laying next to him with my head on his chest. I still hear her calling me a fat ass but I can't let him know that. I can't let him see that she's getting to me. I know he loves me but I guess I'll have to let him see me and touch me as much as I don't want to. I have to lose some of this weight. I have to keep him interested in me so that he doesn't go to the croweaters. I turn with my back to him and he turns with me. Putting his arms around me, I hear his breathing even out telling me he's sleeping but I can't. I feel the silent tears fall and I am trying so hard to not wake him up. Eventually I feel his arms loosen around me, telling me he's in a deep sleep and I slide out of his arms. I move to Mateo's room and sit in the rocker and just watch him as the tears keep falling. The only thing I can do is let him go. Let him have his life back.

The next morning, I'm still awake and sitting in Mateo's room when the door opens. "How long have you been up?" he asks. "A while. Couldn't sleep. Watching him seems to calm me some." I tell him. He walks over and kneels down beside me and I still can't look at him. "Talk to me baby." he says. "I think we should step away from each other for a minute. Let me have time to get my head right. Make sure I can be what you want." I tell him. "Bullshit. We're not stepping away from each other. You need to get your head right, fine. Tell me what I can do to help. Tell me what you need. I'll do whatever you need." he tells me. "I need you to let me go. I'll still make sure you see Mateo anytime you want but I need to separate myself from you." I tell him. "Why? Because some fucking whore told you some bullshit about you being fat? No. You have my crow. My crow. My pussy. That means you don't step away." he says. "Are you seriously pulling the crow card?" I ask. "Yes I am. Now, go get a shower and get dressed." he tells me. I look at him and don't move. "You can go or I can carry you in there. Either way." he says. I get up and head to the shower. While in the shower, I sob. Why won't he let me go?

I get out of the shower and dressed. Walking to the living room, I see Gemma, Tara and Lyla there waiting on me. "What's going on?" I ask. I look and see a bag packed, sitting by the door. "Tell your Old Man and your son goodbye. We're having a girls weekend and you're going." Gemma tells me. "I need to be here. You guys go ahead." I tell her. "Nope. Juice can take care of the baby and you're going with us. The weekend is already booked. Massages, mani/pedis, hair, everything. Your bag is packed so get your skinny ass in the car. And don't even think about saying your ass ain't skinny. Don't think we don't know you ain't been eating." she tells me. I look at her shocked and she says "That shit stops right now." she tells me. I kiss Juice and Mateo and head out the door.

Getting in the car I ask "Who booked the weekend?" I ask. "Your husband." Tara says and I look at her shocked. "He said you've been needing to get your head straight so we are going to have some girl time. You're going to tell us all the shit that's bouncing in that pretty little head of yours and we're going to tell you what is bullshit and what you need to do to get right. That man of yours and that little boy deserve to have you in tip top shape so that's what we're going to do." Gemma tells me. "Thank you." I tell all of them as the tears start to fall.

We spend the weekend getting pampered, eating and them listening to me talk about all the things bothering me. All of the things that I have in my head. "What you need to do is take that little whore and take her ass to the ring. Don't think I don't remember all that time the guys had you in the ring teaching you how to fight." Gemma tells me. "Yeah. Take her to the ring Friday. Let the guys take bets on you." Lyla says and we all laugh. That gives me a idea. "I've been wanting to lose weight. I wonder if I can get the guys to train me again." I say, thinking out loud.

We make it home at the end of the weekend and when I walk in the door, I am feeling a lot better. "Hey baby. You feeling better?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. Thank you baby." I tell him as he puts his arms around me and kisses me deeply. When we come up for air, I walk over and pick up our son and he snuggles into me and I can't help but smile. Sitting down on the couch, he asks me how it went. "I told them everything that's running through my head and I think I might have come to a solution to my problem." I tell him. "What's that?" He asks as he pulls me closer. "Well, I want to lose weight." I start and he goes to speak but I stop him. "I know you think I don't need it but it's more wanting to tone up what I have, get into better shape." I tell him. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "When I was younger, the guys used to teach me to box. I want the guys to start helping me train again and then I want to take that whore to the ring and show her who the Princess really is." I tell him. He smirks and pulls out his phone. "Hey. Sophia wants to start training to box again." he tells whoever is on the phone. "Great. Thanks. Oh and Friday, she's taking the whore to the ring." he says. Closing his phone, he says "Your dad said he'd set everything up. You start training tomorrow." he tells me. I lean against my husband and watch my son sleeping in my arms with a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's Friday and Neeta is watching Mateo. This entire week, Juice has been really affectionate with me, calling me beautiful and been intimate with me as much as possible. It's really been nice. I have on a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of Converse and a form fitting top. I have my hair in a ponytail and my makeup lightly done. I walk out to the living room to head out with Juice and he looks at me and stops in his tracks. "Holy shit Princess." he says. "Do I look okay?" I ask. "You look amazing babe." he says seriously. "Fuck." he says before he walks over and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air, he says "We better go. I got money on this fight." he says and I look at him shocked. "What? You think I'm not betting on you? You're a sure thing babe. My sure thing." he says before quickly kissing my lips again. We kiss Mateo goodbye and then said goodbye to Neeta and head out to the bike.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off the bike and walk over to one of the picnic tables where everyone else is. I see Happy standing to the side with the croweater that I am taking to the ring. Juice whispers in my ear "She has no clue." I look at him and smirk. He pulls me closer and wraps both arms around me from behind and his chin on my shoulder. "I love you Princess." he whispers in my ear and I turn in his arms and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss as he pulls me closer. "It's time Princess." my dad says. I pull away from Juice and ask "Wrap me?" He smiles wide and says "Hell yeah baby." Happy takes the croweater's hands and starts taping them. "What are you doing?" she asks. "You're ass is getting in the ring." he tells her. "No I'm not." she says. "You run your mouth to my kid and talk shit to her, you get taken to the ring." my dad tells her. "Who am I fighting?" she asks. I turn towards he and say "Me." She looks at me with wide eyes and says "Hell no." and starts trying to pull away, Happy grabs her and tells her "You ran your mouth. Not it's time to pay the price." He moves her to the ring and toss her in. I get in the ring with her and the fight begins and all I hear is my husband yelling "Kick her ass Princess."

Once the fight is over and she didn't get a hit in, I get out of the ring while the prospects escort her off the property. Juice takes the wraps off my hands and picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to the dorm we stay in. Locking the door behind us, he tosses me on the bed and hovers over me. "That was hot as hell Princess." he tells me before crashing his lips with mine. We start shedding clothes before he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast as he causes me to find release after release before he finds his inside me. "I love you Princess." he says as he kisses me softly. "I love you more baby. Thank you." I tell him. "For what?" he asks as we get dressed again. "Not giving up on me." I say. "Baby, I will never give up on you." he tells me before he kisses me softly.

We walk back out to the main room and see my dad. "Feel better?" he asks. "I do actually. Beating her ass felt amazing." I tell him and he starts laughing. "How high did the pot get?" I ask. "Didn't. No one wanted to bet against you." he tells me and I just laugh. "You guys had that much faith in me?" I ask. "Hell yeah. You're our Princess." my dad tells me.

After spending a little more time hanging out, we head to the dorm to sleep. Getting to bed I snuggle into his side and kiss him softly. "I love you Juice." I tell him. "I love you too Princess. Don't ever forget that." he tells me. "I won't baby. God, I love you so much." I tell him. "Baby, listen to me. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing changes that. Nothing will ever make me stray. I don't give a shit what zip code I'm in. You're it for me." he tells me. "You're it for me too Juan Carlos." I tell him and he smirks. "Show me." he whispers. I move to straddle him and pull my top over my head before he sits up and kisses me deeply and makes love to me all night before we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Two years later***

"Shit." I say as another contraction hits. "Fuck I don't remember them being this bad with Mateo." I say and Gemma smirks at me. "How far apart are they?" she asks. "About ten minutes now." I tell her and she smiles. About that time, my water breaks. "Thank Fuck." I say and she laughs. "Tara has Mateo and I already gave her his overnight bag. Where's Juice?" I ask. "Juice." Gemma yells and he comes running. "Shit. Is it time?" he asks and I nod as another contraction hits. Gemma gets me in the car and Juice is right there beside me. "I'll be right behind you. Where's Teo?" he asks. "With Tara." I tell him and he nods. Kissing me one more time, we head to the hospital.

Seven hours later, Luisa Marie Ortiz was born and looks just like me but with Juice's smile. A little later, the club comes on and asks "What did you name our little Princess?" Bobby asks. "Luisa Marie." I tell him and they all smile. A little later, Tara brings Teo in and when she puts him on the bed, he says "Wisa?" I nod and say "Yeah baby. This is Luisa." He leans over and kisses her and holds her hand and she lets him.

A few days later we are released from the hospital and I am sitting on the couch, watching Luisa in her swing and Teo playing next to her and when she drops her pacifier, he picks it up and says "I dot it." before putting it back in her mouth. "He's such a good big brother." I tell Juice. "He is." he tells me. I look at our kids and say "We finally have our little family." Juice kisses me and says. "That we do baby. That we do."


End file.
